


Our Time Will Come

by CaptainSwanLuver



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwanLuver/pseuds/CaptainSwanLuver
Summary: Emma and Killian have just enough time to get a bit naughty in the bug and their home before strangers invade Storybrooke and interrupt them.  (Picks up right where the season finale left off. Based on the season premiere promo and script tease.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So when I saw the promo with Emma and Killian standing outside their house looking up at the airship, I thought maybe they were interrupted while in the process of making coffee. And then I saw the script tease Adam posted and I thought maybe we will get a little bit of something. I’ll take anything I can get! Hope you enjoy it! ~Steph

...Our Time Will Come: Part 1/1...

Killian placed Emma on the ground. She met his eyes and then slipped her hand in his. She immediately began to drag him toward her bug. Killian stopped in his tracks, tugging on her hand. 

"Love, where are we going? Everyone is waiting for us inside."

"We need to take advantage of this normal moment while it lasts. Come on. Let's go," she said, nodding at her car.

"Where to?"

"Our home," she said with a smile.

Killian returned her smile and then followed her to the car. They climbed inside, their eyes meeting in a heated gaze. Killian’s hand landed on Emma’s leg and moved to her inner thigh before she could even start the car. Emma searched his eyes, finding them filled with undeniable lust. She felt his hand trail up her thigh, close to where she wanted him. 

She sucked in a breath, as she shook her head sharply. 

"Screw it. I can't wait," she said.

She hauled herself across the console separating them and straddled his lap.

"Swan, what are you-..."

He was cut off by her lips meeting his, her tongue diving into his mouth. She ground her center against his crotch, moaning when she felt him already growing hard.

Killian's hands ran down her back, as his mouth moved to her throat, sucking on her pulse point. He pulled back a moment later, meeting her eyes.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

Emma tilted her head to side. “I think we’ve both been pretty damn patient.”

"We can't do this here, love. Anyone could see us. Your parents could see us."

Emma cocked an eyebrow. "I thought you'd get a thrill from the possibility of being caught."

He licked at his lips, as his hand moved to her cheek. "I want our first time together to be special, Emma." He paused and then added with a grin. "There will be plenty of time to risk being caught."

Emma smiled and kissed him again. “Fine, we’ve waited this long. I guess I can wait a few more minutes.”

“Aye, love. It will be well worth the wait.”

She then crawled off his lap, got back into the driver's seat, and started the car.

...

They almost didn't make it home. How Emma managed not to crash the car was a miracle. Killian's hook had found its way up her thigh and was rubbing against her core through her jeans the entire way. She'd returned the favor, bringing her palm to his crotch and stroking him through the material until she could feel that he was painfully hard. 

"Bloody hell," he groaned as she smiled at her effect on him. "Drive faster."

They finally arrived at their house a few minutes later. Emma could feel her panties sticking to her skin as his hook retreated. They were about to exit the car when Emma stopped.

"Oh wait. What about Henry?" she asked.

"He's with Regina," Killian replied.

Emma smiled and placed a kiss to his lips. "Perfect."

They exited the car and joined hands, practically sprinting up the porch. Emma unlocked the door and they stepped inside. She barely had a chance to close the door before Killian was pushing her up against it, his lips immediately fusing to hers.

Emma giggled, as his hand swept into her hair. Her hands moved to his back, her nails digging into his leather jacket. His mouth trailed down to her throat.

"You have no idea how badly I want you," he breathed against her skin.

Emma threw her head back against the door and squeezed her eyes closed. "I want you too. So much. But you know there's a big bed upstairs, right?"

"Can't wait," he replied, using his hook to pull down the collar of her sweater so he could suck on her collarbone.

Emma tugged at his hair. "What happened to wanting our first time together to be special?"

He looked up at her. "It appears I vastly overestimated my willpower." His voice softened. “It’s us, love. It will be special no matter how or where it happens.”

“No argument here,” she said.

Emma smiled as her hand moved to his waistband. She slipped it inside, her smile widening as she found him sans underwear. She began to stroke his cock, as he licked at the skin of her chest. Her thumb swiped at the head and she heard him suck in a breath.

After a few more moments, Killian pulled her hand from his jeans.

"Swan, I won’t last long if you continue your wicked ministrations."

Emma laughed, as he met her eyes and pushed her sweater up to just below her breasts. He kissed down her stomach, his tongue darting out to taste her skin. Emma bit her lip, as his hand slipped beneath the sweater and cupped her breast through her bra. His thumb flicked at the nipple, as his hook came to the other breast and toyed with its peak.

"Don't stop," she moaned.

"I don't plan on it," he replied, as he pushed her sweater up further to reveal her lace covered breasts. 

Her erect nipples were visible through the lace. His head dove down and he licked the tender nub through the barrier. Emma sighed at the friction from the fabric as he switched to the other nipple. He then stuck his hook and finger through both cups, pulling them down to free her breasts. 

He stared at her for a long moment, in awe of her beauty. And then his mouth was on her. His lips closed around a nipple, his tongue circling it over and over again. He moved to the other one and Emma could feel her panties flood with arousal. She thought she might come before they even removed their clothes. 

Killian's hand slid down her flat stomach. He moved beneath the waistband of her jeans and slipped his hand inside. He felt the silk of her panties and slid his hand down until he found her soaked through the material. His finger moved to her core and he began to rub her clit through the silk. Emma moaned at the delicious friction. Killian couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel her. He pushed the material aside and slipped a finger inside her. Emma gasped at the welcome intrusion. His finger stroked her walls, as his thumb rubbed her clit.

Emma cupped his face and pulled his lips back up to hers so she could shove her tongue in his mouth. He slipped another finger in her as her tongue mimicked his ministrations inside her.

She felt her belly tighten and she thought she might come with their clothes still on.

Her lips moved to his ear.

"I need you inside me," she whispered.

"I am inside you," he replied with a smirk, as his thumb flicked at her clit.

"I mean a different appendage," she said.

"As you wish," he responded with a grin.

Killian removed his hand from her and brought it to his waistband. He was about to undo the button when they suddenly heard a loud sound overhead.

"What in bloody hell is that?" he asked, looking upward.

"Don't care. Keep going," Emma said, her chest heaving, as she moved her hand to his button to assist him.

But the sound was louder now and right above them. It was a deafening roar that could not be ignored. Emma dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"Seriously?" she groaned.

Killian pressed a kiss to her temple, as he let out a frustrated breath. 

"It's okay, love. Let's check it out and then we can resume our activities."

Emma sighed heavily as she pushed her bra back into place and pulled her sweater down. Killian palmed his erection through his jeans and winced. 

Emma flung the door open and they hurried outside. They stood on the lawn, staring up at a huge airship as it sailed over their house.

"Well, that can't be good," Killian said. 

"I don't even want to know what this is about. So much for normal."

"If Leroy is somehow behind this then I vow to make the dwarf walk the plank this time."

Emma laughed. "Something tells me we're going to wish Leroy interrupted us this time."

Killian met her eyes. "Raincheck?"

She moved close to him and grabbed his collar, hauling him up against her body. Her lips met his in a feverish kiss before she pulled back abruptly. 

"You better believe it," she whispered. 

She then placed her hand in his. 

"Come on. Let's head back to Granny's to warn the others," Emma said.

They walked to the bug and got in. Emma started the car and then gazed back at their house.

"It won't always be like this, right? We will get a chance to actually enjoy being together, right?" she asked. 

Killian smiled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "Aye, love. Fear not. Our time will come."

Emma smiled and nodded. She then put the car in drive and headed toward Granny's.

...THE END...  
Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you thought. ~Steph


End file.
